Some types of batteries include multiple cells and during assembly of such batteries, the cells to include in a particular battery are selected. Although the pool of cells on which battery matching is performed may be from the same lot or manufacturing run, there will typically be some variation in the (e.g., electrical) characteristics of the cells. Batteries perform better when the all of the cells in a particular battery are matched. Although techniques exist for matching cells according to a single characteristic, there is no technique to match cells across multiple cell characteristics. This is not a straightforward problem since cell characteristics are often uncorrelated so that even though two cells are compatible with respect to one cell characteristic, it does not necessarily hold true that the cells will also be compatible with respect to another cell characteristic. New techniques to match cells across multiple cell characteristics would be desirable since it may reduce the number of leftover cells which are discarded.